Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Methos makes gooey eyes at Joe's niece. It's very Officer and a Gentleman, Highlander style.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just what the Doctor Ordered.**_

Joe looked over the bar in between glancing at the clock; the place was humming for a Friday night. One particular customer had his attention though, other than his late employee.

The person was Adam Pierson… aka Methos. The world's oldest immortal. He'd come in an hour ago, had said hello, got a beer and sat down at a table alone; that wasn't like Methos at all. Something was definitely up.

Seeing his wayward waitress rush in, Joe sighed a little. At least one thing was going right. "You're late."

"Sorry Uncle Joe," she apologized and handed over her books and bag. "My class went over…" She slipped off her coat and hung it up.

"It's all right." He put her stuff under the bar and held out her apron with a smile. He'd know the young woman since she was a baby. When her parents had been killed, he'd been named her guardian. She was his goddaughter and he loved her as much as he did his own daughter. "You're here now, Karlin."

Karlin finished tying her apron on and took the order book and pen from the pocket. "So where do you want me?"

Joe hesitated; Karlin was good at ascertaining information. If anyone could find out what was going on with Methos, she could. She'd learned that talent from her mother. "How about you go and see if Adam wants another beer."

Karlin tucked a wisp of mousy brown hair behind her ear; the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. "Sure, Uncle Joe." She happily walked over to the table where Adam sat. Despite the fact they flirted with each other, she really didn't know much about Adam Pierson other than he was cute. He had such interesting eyes, she felt one could get lost in those eyes of his.

Smiling she stood before his table. "Hi Adam, can I get you another beer?"

Methos looked up from staring at his empty glass, into Karlin's beautiful emerald green eyes. "Hey Karlin…um no, I'm good thank you."

She didn't really believe him so she pulled out a chair and sat down. She could get a lecture from Joe about fraternizing with costumers later. "How about some company?"

"Has anyone told you it's impolite to just sit down?" he remarked, a little sarcastically.

Karlin blushed, making her cheeks a soft crimson. "It's a bad habit, I know. But you look like you could use someone to talk too."

Methos ran a finger around the top of the glass. "Not really, just been one of those days."

She nodded. "I know how that is," she remarked. "I'll be so glad when I'm finished studying, I'm tired of being looked down at by stuffy professors."

"Joe mentioned you were doing a doctorate in philology," he noted, smirking inward over her comment.

"I am, I have two other's and a Masters. I speak over twenty different languages," she revealed.

"So what are you doing working here?" he questioned, amazed by that fact.

"I like it here," Karlin revealed, smiling and lent forward and kept her voice down. "And I really don't need the money. I'm rather wealthy; Uncle Joe doesn't even pay me."

That surprised him and he wasn't easily surprised. "You're kidding?"

"No," she smiled. "I don't usually say anything, after all how would I know if I was wanted for me and not for my money if I did."

Methos smiled warmly. "Well I don't care if you have money."

"You don't?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"No," he lent forward and said in the same quiet tone, "Because I'm quite wealthy myself."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "So we're even then."

Methos doubted that, but he wasn't going say anything. "We are," he agreed with a smug grin.

Karlin laughed softly. "You're a man of mystery, Adam."

"I like to keep people intrigued," he retorted teasing her, noting, "As do you."

"Me?" she looked innocently at him. "Why Mr. Pierson, whatever do you mean?"

He laughed heartily at her smug innocent act. "You know exactly what I mean, _Doctor_." When she smiled, Methos felt his heart race a little. His mouth went dry when she blushed and looked down, breaking his gaze. He caught himself reaching across, to tuck a wisp of hair that had fallen forward back behind her ear again. Gesturing to the empty glass instead, covering up his actions. "I've changed my mind, I'll have another beer."

Karlin looked up; her eyes meet his making her pulse race. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips subconsciously. "I'll get you one," she managed to say as she got to her feet and started to walk away. Stopping she turned back while she had the courage to ask. "Adam?"

He looked. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" she inquired trying not to sound too eager.

Methos knew he should say no, but he couldn't. She was enchanting. "I'd love to," he told her grinning.

She did too, grin that is. "Great." She scribbled her address down, along with her phone and cell phone number, ripping the page out of the order book she gave it to him. "Seven?"

He took it. "I'll be there,"

His fingers brushed against hers and she felt as if a jolt had run up her arm. She blushed harder. "I'll, um get your beer," she uttered and hurried to the bar feeling his eyes on her.

Joe was all smiles. "I can see you cheered Adam up."

Karlin blushed. "It wasn't that hard, Uncle Joe. He'd like another beer."

Joe knew better than that but he poured the beer for her and put it on a tray.

"There you go."

"Thanks Uncle Joe," she smiled and took the tray, manoeuvring her way back through the crowd she put the beer on the table in front of Methos and took the empty glass. "One beer."

"Thank you, Karlin."

"You're welcome," she smiled and went back to work.

Methos watched her as she moved between the tables; she definitely made quite an impact in those black jeans. He was still ogling when he felt the buzz of another immortal. Looking towards the door, he groaned when he saw Duncan MacLeod wonder in. He sat back, took a mouth full of his beer and went back to watching Karlin. The view was definitely better.

Duncan waved to Joe as he walked in, going over to Methos. "Still brooding?" he asked as he sat down.

"Shut up, MacLeod," Methos snapped back, without looking.

This had Duncan seeing what had the old man's attention, astounded. "You're ogling Joe's goddaughter?"

He looked back. "So? We're having dinner tomorrow night." He finished his beer. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, but Joe might, you know how protective he is of Karlin," the Scot said.

Methos rolled his eyes. "We're having dinner, MacLeod, that's it."

"And if she wants more? How do you think Joe's going to handle seeing Karlin all gooey eyed over you."

The older Immortal laughed. "Gooey eyed. She's a grown woman, MacLeod. I think she can look after herself and Joe will get use to it. I'm just a guy."

Duncan snorted; he dug into his coat and pulled out his wallet. He took a bill from it. "Hundred dollars says you won't kiss her in front of Joe. And I don't mean a peck, I mean a kiss."

Methos grinned, he liked a challenge, and kissing Karlin would be no hardship. "You're on," he got up and strolled over to the bar where Karlin was waiting.

Joe had finished putting the last glass on the tray, when the immortal walked over to them. "Hey Adam, need a refill?"

"Actually, no," Methos announced and tapped Karlin on the shoulder. "Excuse me." When she turned, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. A little pressure on her lips had them parting and he deepened the kiss.

Karlin quickly got over the shock and wrapped her arms around him, moving closer as he drew her into his arms. She sighed against his mouth as the kiss continued, melting against him.

Methos hadn't meant for the kiss to go on, but once he started, he couldn't stop himself. Her lips were soft and she responded with passion. So much so, he poured just as much passion into the kiss, holding her body against his.

Joe glared at the immortal, even more when his patrons clapped and cheered them both on. "All right cut it out or I'll hose you both down."

The kiss was broken, Methos letting out a content sigh. "You might have to anyway, Joe," he said with a grin, his eyes locked with Karlin's.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson, but she knew what he meant. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest and her pulse was racing. "I think I might need to take the rest of the night off, Uncle Joe. I'm feeling a little flushed."

Duncan appeared at Methos' side, the hundred-dollar bill in his hand. "I can't believe you did that."

"But I did," Methos said with a cheeky grin. He plucked the hundred from the Scot's hand and tucked it into his own shirt pocket. "And I'm going to do this." He swung Karlin up into his arms. "Excuse us; I'm taking this lovely lady to dinner on MacLeod."

Joe and Duncan looked at him bewildered as he walked out, carrying Karlin. The patrons in the bar continued their loud cheering and hooting, as the couple left.

"I can't believe he did that," the Scot repeated stunned, "All for a bet."

Joe frowned. "You bet him?" He saw Duncan nod his head slowly. "MacLeod, when are you going to learn?"

Duncan looked weakly at him. "Sorry Joe."

"Well MacLeod. At least Karlin was just what the doctor ordered," the Watcher retorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Methos takes a challenge on Christmas Eve, leaving Karlin wondering if she'll see him again.

**Rated:** G

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I did, Highlander would still be going and Methos would be mine.

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to add another chapter to this story. However since I wrote this for the Holiday special completion on the Highlander Forum, I thought I would. It was written with the idea that it follows on from "Just What the Doctor Ordered", thus it became chapter 2.

_**I'll be home for Christmas**_

Joe came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies in one hand, his walking stick in the other. He put the cookies on the coffee table and walked over to his goddaughter who was looking out the window.

The Christmas tree was decorated in the corner and the lights twinkled on it, presents were wrapped and under its branches ready for Christmas day.

"He'll make it sweetheart, he promised," he told her softly.

Karlin looked back, her arms crossed against her chest; she managed a smile, half hearted as it was. "I hope so Uncle Joe."

"Come on kiddo, he hasn't let you down yet has he," he said confidently and stood with her at the window slipping his arm around her waist.

She rested her head against his shoulder and asked herself for the hundredth time why did Methos have to tell her he was immortal? Why didn't he just keep her ignorant of it all? Why did it have to be Christmas Eve that he received a challenge, why couldn't for one night they forget about the Game? "What if he doesn't come back, Uncle Joe?"

"He will sweetheart. He promised you and he hasn't broken a promise yet, has he?"

"No."

"Come on, let's have some hot chocolate and cookies," Joe urged.

Karlin nodded. "I'll get the hot chocolate for you."

"Thanks sweetheart, I couldn't carry both out."

"No problem, Uncle Joe," she said lightly and headed into the kitchen.

Joe looked at the window; the snow was falling heavier now. "You better come back Methos," he whispered. "Don't leave her alone."

Turning away from the window, he walked back over to the lounge and sat down, resting his walking stick next to the arm.

Karlin carried the two mugs of hot chocolate in and handed one to Joe. "Does Methos know you asked Duncan to look out for him?" she inquired and sat across from him.

"He probably does now," Joe remarked. "He can lecture me later, but I did it for you more than him."

Smiling, Karlin sipped her drink. "I think he knows that Uncle Joe." She reached over and took a cookie, chuckling a little.

Joe smiled. "What, sweetheart?"

"Methos found mum's receipt for the cookies," she revealed, running a finger over the Christmas tree shaped cookie. "We spent all morning cooking them."

"I didn't know Methos could cook."

She chuckled. "He's a terrible cook, Uncle Joe. I don't know how he's managed to survive all these years. I mixed the cookie dough and rolled it out, he cut them out."

Joe picked up a cookie and couldn't help but laugh. The Santa Claus cookie had a sword in his hand. "Let me guess; he added to them."

She smiled. "He did. Decorating them was fun."

Seeing her blush, Joe shook his head. "I don't think I need to know any more."

Karlin sighed softly and lent back in the chair, sipping her drink and nibbling on the cookie. After a while, she spoke again. "Uncle Joe, do you think mum and dad would have liked Methos?"

"I think they would have loved him, honey," he said. "They certainly would have laughed over how the two of you got together."

She giggled. "He certainly made an impact didn't he?"

"Well I know Mac will never bet him to do anything again."

The two of them chuckled softly and reflected quietly as they finished their drink.

It was nearly midnight when Methos pulled his 4x4 into the drive, thankful the snow had eased off and the streets had been cleared. He turned off the engine and sat there for a moment, the back of his head hurt where MacLeod had smacked him with the hilt of his sword. Bloody Boy Scout had taken the challenge for him; he'd regained consciousness when it was all over. It was most likely revenge for the time he'd shot MacLeod in the back.

Sighing, Methos got out of the 4x4 after locking it; he trudged inside, remembering to stamp the snow off his shoes before he entered the house.

Joe was leaning on his walking stick in the doorway to the living room. "About time you got home," he said quietly.

The immortal took off his gloves and then shrugged out of his coat, being careful of his sword, hanging up the coat and putting the sword in the umbrella stand. "Well I would have been home sooner if MacLeod hadn't interfered," he grumbled. "He knocked me out; I have a lump on the back of my head the size of a soccer ball. Thanks very much for sending him after me, by the way."

"I didn't do it for you, old man. I did it for Karlin." Joe told him. "Did you even think what she would have gone through if you'd lost?"

"Yes," Methos snapped. "I did." He ran his fingers through his hair, damp from the snow. "I haven't felt this way since Alexa, Joe. I don't want to lose her any more than I want her to lose me."

Joe knew that. "Then stop being an idiot and get in there, she's waiting for you." He stepped out of the way. "Go on, I'll set the alarm. Go and be with her."

Methos hesitated and then walked past the watcher into the living room; the lights were turned off except for the Christmas lights. Karlin was curled up on the sofa asleep.

He knelt down and lent over, his lips brushed over hers. She woke and managed to sit up and throw her arms around him at the same time. He held her close, running his fingers though her hair. "I'm all right, I promise."

She nuzzled against his chest. "I was worried."

"I know, I'm sorry, but you had nothing to worry about," he assured. "That bloody oversized Boy Scout knocked me out and took the challenge himself."

Karlin was in a way not really surprised by Duncan's actions. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine." Methos kissed the top of her head. He scooped her up into his arms as he stood. "So tell me Mrs. Pierson, are there any cookies left?"

She chuckled softly. "There are, Mr. Pierson."

"Wonderful, we'll have some in the morning," he stated and started for the main bedroom. "Merry Christmas, Karlin."

"Merry Christmas, Methos," she whispered as he carried her into their room.

In the living room, Joe stood by the picture window, a Santa cookie in his hand and smiled. "Merry Christmas everyone," he bid and headed off to bed.


End file.
